


Nightmares

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Just because you're not alone, doesn't mean you can't feel lonely....Taichi knows that all too well.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Nanao Taichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote this whole fic traditionally on paper in one sitting instead of sleeping don't @ me.
> 
> i had taichi brainrot after reading the halloween even story in game (even though i read it before in wiki) and was like: what if i write tasuku comforting taichi- but then decided omi would be a better choice for this because omi and taichi are both rommates and troupemates.
> 
> this fic gets a little dialogue heavy...so there's your warning. i generally write based around dialogue anyway, along with internal thoughts // feelings, but this one has a like A Lot of it. that's just how my writing style is askljfd...
> 
> enjoy?

Taichi jolts up in his bed, having woken up from a dream. Well…a nightmare. It wasn’t even that bad of a nightmare, but Taichi’s still panting nonetheless. He can’t seem to calm down his breathing. …Or just calm down in general.

Before Taichi knows it, Omi’s there by his side and patting him on the back, going, “Hey, hey…you’re alright…”

It takes a while for Taichi’s breathing to slowen, but having Omi at his side definitely helps. He wouldn’t trade his roommate for the world. Really.

“Are you alright?” Omi asks Taichi, trying not to sound worried it seems, but it’s no use. Taichi can hear it in Omi’s voice; he feels bad for making Omi worry… It’s how late exactly at night? And Taichi’s still screwing everything up naturally? Omi’s done so much, too much for all of Mankai, especially Akigumi and most especially Taichi.

He’d hate to be a burden…

Taichi’s eyes soften, as he replies, “Yeah…I’m fine! Really!” He forces a smile. “All good, see?”

“…Hey, I’m gonna go warm up some milk for us, okay? Wait here.”

And like that, he’s gone. Well, only for a bit, of course.

…Taichi never asked for this. Omi’s going out of his sway for Taichi…he always has. Taichi doesn’t want to waste his efforts by not appreciating Omi’s kindness properly but he still can’t help but feel guilty.

Omi comes back after a few minutes, with two cups of warm milk. He gives Taichi a soft smile, and hands Taichi one of the cups. “Drink some, will you? I’m sure it’ll help.”

“Omi’s voice is…really soothing. (What’s new?) It’d be more of a comfort for Taichi if the guilt inside him weren’t eating him up so much.

Slowly, Taichi brings the cup of milk to his mouth and takes a few small sips. It’s…warm, and he admits internally it does help feel a _little_ better. Not by much, but hey it’s still something, ain’t it?

“Taichi.”

Hearing Omi's voice all of the sudden, Taichi looks up and his eyes meet Omi's. His cup of milk in his hands is about halfway fulll now. “Uh,” Taichi gets out. “You gonna drink that?” Taichi gestures at Omi’s cup of milk, which he hasn’t taken a single sip out of yet.

“Aha…right.” Omi chuckles sheepishly, before downing his cup all in one go. He places the now empty cup on a bedside table and asks, “Did you…have a nightmare?”

“Ah…” Straight to the point, huh. “Y-Yeah… I guess you could say that.”

Omi chuckles sheepishly again. “I’ve had my fair share, they just come and go, don’t they?” 

“Yeah…”

“Do you mind telling me what it was about?”

“Uh.”

“You don’t have to…of course. I won’t force anything out of you.”

“No, uhm. Well it’s fine.” Taichi clears his throat.

“Oh.” Omi looks surprised for a second. “Well, go on, then. And take your time.” 

“It’s- Well, in the nightmare, dream, whatever, I was uhm- at school. Ouka High. Uh- Just some random classroom, probably my homeroom or somethin’… I don’t remember.”

Omi stares at him intently, as if urging for him to go on. So he does. 

“The room was full of people. Some I recognized, some I didn’t. Just, well, people.” He takes a deep breath in, before continuing. “…I tried saying “Hi” to someone, no one in particular really, just anyone. In hopes someone might say something back. But I got no response. Not a single soul even batted an eye at me. I was invisible.

“I tried saying “Hi” again, louder, but still no dice. Eventually…I just ended up yelling, yelling anything at all. Just begging for someone to merely look my way. Pleading to be noticed.

“…And I was just. Invisible.

“It was as if I was a ghost. No one could see me, or hear me.

A room full of people…and yet I felt just so painfully alone.”

  
“Is that how you normally feel, Taichi?”

“Honestly?” Taichi rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah. Not that often anymore… I have all of you guys now, but yeah. Before I joined Mankai…I pretty much felt like that all the time. Even now...some days the loneliness creeps back.

“See, I’ve never been a very flashy person. I’ve tried all sorts of things: dying my hair, changing the way I speak, et cetera. But no matter how hard I try, I’ll still always be forgettable. I could miss a day of school, several even, and not a single person would notice.

“Like, even now, sometimes Tenma or maybe Juza too are the only ones that ever notice that kind of stuff. Most of my “fame” at school nowadays is because I hang around Tenma a lot…

“I guess there’s really just nothing to like about me… I’m as average as can be. There’s not anything about me that sticks out. I’m not…unique at all.

“I can try my hardest to keep up with the latest trends, but it seems like I’m always one step behind. Two, even. 

“I can try my best to be cool but I’ll always be no match to everyone else. I’m nothing compared to all the cool kids at school who are always on top of things and are always updated with all the newest, freshest of trends; who are so naturally talented at the things that make them shine.

“I wish I could shine like that too… 

“I have to put effort into things, though. I have nothing I’ve gained that I haven’t worked for. Now, shouldn’t that be a good thing?

“Why do I have to be less, to be more?

“I try so hard, and for what? The tiniest chance I’ll get any attention at all?

  
“Really, all my life what I’ve wanted is…well, to be loved. I guess.

“I get enough from my family and all…but can’t a guy get himself some lifelong friends too? I want to be noticed for trying, and putting my soul into things. Why can’t I get someone to just _look at me_?

“I…I don’t really ask for too much, do I? I really just wanted to be loved…

“Truly loved, and cherished.

“I’ve worked so hard for that, don’t I deserve it?”

He looks up at Omi with tear stained eyes, and continues. “The only friend I’ve had was my childhood crush…she was basically all I had as a child, aside from my family and all. I was devastated when we separated. I do hope she’s doing well wherever she is now… 

“And that was when I was super young. My high school days and stuff…that was when it really hit hard.

“I work hard and put effort into so many things just to be noticed…don’t I deserve validation?

“I know I’ve been saying a lot of repetitive things…and asking a bunch of random rhetorical questions, and I know my sentences are so choppy but… 

“Don’t I?”

“Of course you do.”

“Then why did it take so long for someone to finally acknowledge me?”

Omi wraps his arms around Taichi, pulling him into a hug as he sobs gently. “Oh, Taichi… I really am sorry you’ve had to wait so long. 

“I wish things would’ve gone differently…but you do see that you’re absolutely welcome here at Mankai, don’t you?

“You’ve been so patient, and I wish I could give you more but…we’re here for you, Taichi. All of us. You don’t have to try to be cool or flashy for anyone here, okay?

“What we see in you is your bright personality, and your energy. And more than that, we recognize how much you work for things, and all the effort you put into it. You’ve always wanted to be recognized for that, right? Well…none of us may say it but a lot of us at Mankai are drawn to you for that. 

“You’re with us now, so I promise you won’t have to try for the sake of nothing anymore.”

“Th-Thank you…Omi-san…” Taichi chokes out.

“Of course.” Omi only hugs Taichi harder. “You know…I’ve noticed how you’re hesitant to both compliment yourself, and receive compliments from others. When you _a_ _re_ complimented, you always say that you need improvement even so.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to have a “I can always do better!” mindset, but in your case, i worry a bit for you… 

“You’re enough, okay, Taichi? You’re so much more than enough. It’s alright to let yourself accept that, even though no one else did for so long.”

“Thank you… Omi-san, I really appreciate it…! You, Banri, Azami, Juza, Sakyo-nii even, you all mean so _so_ much to me!

“I’m grateful for everything…that Mankai has given me. All of Akigumi…I couldn’t imagine myself without you. I was scared I’d lose the only real friends I ever had but even despite the horrible things I did you guys still accepted me, I really really can’t thank you all enough for that.

“I admit…it’ll be real hard for me to be able to take any pride in myself, but I’m getting there! I promise I am…!”

“That’s good.

“Don’t forget, Taichi. We’ve got your back. All of Akigumi is here for you to count on, so don’t ever be hesitant to call for help of any sort.

“We’re…teammates. We’ve got each other’s backs, no?”

“That’s right…!”

“Mankai accepts you with open arms, Taichi.”

“You’re right…I’m at Mankai now, and I’m so glad I found you all…”

“And we’re glad to have found you.”

Omi ruffles Taichi’s hair affectionately. At this point, Taichi’s stopped crying. “Mhm!”

“We’ve got you, Taichi. We’re all family, aren’t we?” He gives Taichi another smile, and Taichi lifts his head up to give Omi a little nod in return. “We’re family.”

“We’re family!”

**Author's Note:**

> there was no real beta since i wrote this whole thing on paper then just typed it out...and now here i am posting it. if it's crap at a lot of parts i'm sorry ;;;;
> 
> i've always wanted more people other than myself to really look deep into taichi's insecurities and see how heartbreaking they are...he's really relatable for that, but it really is saddening. most of the time, people just touch the surface of how sad his ""past"" is.  
> i've done analysises on twt before to spread my thoughts and stuff...but this fic idea hit me while i was attempting to sleep and there was no way i could stop writing once i picked up my pencil (thought my hand hurt A Lot after writing it).
> 
> i'm actually kinda proud of this fic, which is new since my fics are usually absolute crapTM but i think this one covers a lot of taichi's character and how deep it is once you really look into it (?) and it's also a perfect way to spread my thoughts alfksj...
> 
> i'm really sorry i've been rambling so much ;; aaa but i'm glad if you read all my notes.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
